Sunlight and Shadow
by Orange Headphones
Summary: Tamao is plagued by uncertainty after Horohoro and Ren both show signs of interest in her. Who will she pick? What will come of it? A continuation of From Just One Dance
1. The First Night

"And they say weddings are supposed to be fun," she mused. "First Yoh gets taken away, and now I'm back at another wedding. I don't know, it just doesn't seem fair."

And there Tamao was crying alone, or so it seemed, at Ryu and Jun's wedding, out in the garden. In her mind, things weren't so good and getting worse. But out of nowhere, she heard a voice that would have some reason in her life. The voice said, "Snap out of it. Do you think it's really that bad?"

Tamao was a bit scared to hear a voice when she had come outside to go and be alone. Nervously, she asked, "Who are you?"

The possessor of the voice stepped out of the darkness and revealed himself to be Tao Ren, the ever confident Chinese shaman. He said, "Don't you recognize me, Tamao?"

She timidly nodded, wondering why exactly Ren had come out here in the first place. Nonetheless, she decided to stay quiet in her solitude as events unfolded.

He told her, "Don't worry about what has happened; something like that will only come back to haunt you. Trust me, I've lived it and you know it just as well as I do."

Tamao slowly smiled and agreed with Ren. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all. She curiously asked him, "So Ren, why are you out here in the first place?"

He confidently chuckled and said simply, "I wanted to get away from this atmosphere. Just because I gave my blessing to these two doesn't mean I want to see how the festivities turn out. But that's a different story altogether. I just wanted to hear myself think for a while."

Tamao nodded and told him, "Well, thank you for coming out here… at least I like that you did it."

"Don't worry about it. Let me tell you something Tamao. I-"

"Um Tamao," a voice started, "I don't quite know how else to say this, but you and I are supposed to dance now, remember?"

Tamao answered, "Right, I'll be right there Horohoro." Then she diverted her attention to Ren, "Well, I'll be back soon enough. Thank you."

Quickly Tamao went off to dance with Horohoro. All the while, Ren simply shook his head in disapproval of what she did. He didn't much think about Horohoro. In his mind, the Ainu was simply an annoying fool that had to hang around. Ren simply walked on his way home before Tamao started to dance.

Inside, Horohoro told her, "I'm sorry I had to break up that moment you had there, but Anna told me that I had to come and get you, because I was breaking the tradition of the dancing."

Tamao simply smiled and said, "Don't worry, it's no big deal. If he wanted to tell me something, he'll wait. He knew we'd be dancing."

He smiled and started to dance with her. All in all, the two of them actually knew how to dance together, probably since they both knew how to dance together. Nonetheless, the two of them moved well together, making both of them feel at ease in each other's arms.

After they were through dancing, Tamao said, "Thank you. I liked that."

Horohoro simply smiled and told her, "It was nothing; as long as I could dance with someone like you I'm sure it'd be wonderful."

By this time a small blush had begun to express itself upon Tamao's cheeks. She tried to hide her face by looking down, and began to say, "Thank you Horohoro" very softly.

He simply reached his finger under her chin and attempted to help her look into his eyes. However, she simply ran away after that, simply unsure of what to do in a situation like that.

When she returned to the little garden area she had talked to Ren in last time, she found that he was not there, so she figured that the best thing that she could do would be to go home for the evening, knowing that things might have been a little better had she let them develop properly.

The next day rolled around with Tamao in no better of position to judge what had happened the night before. As she often did when she didn't know quite what to do, Tamao asked her kokkuri board about the situation at hand.

It told her that there was a chance something could happen with both boys. It told her to watch out for Horohoro's appetite and for Ren's temper. Otherwise, the board told her nothing but to make a good choice.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She gasped, "W-who is it?"


	2. A Taste of Sunshine

From the other side of the door Tamao heard a familiar voice say, "It's me, Horohoro. Tamao, please open the door."

Quickly Tamao opened the door, not having realized that it was indeed Horohoro at the door. Looking down with embarrassment, she asked him, "Um, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," he started, "I came to see you." Quietly and under his breath, he said, "It's really hard to resist such a pretty face like yours."

Tamao happened to overhear his quiet compliment; subsequently, her face suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson red. Instead of answering the Ainu boy who had come to see her, she simply stared straight at the floor, following her old reflex.

Horohoro, concerned about the girl, sighed and asked her, "Tamao, why do you do that?"

Stuttering in embarrassment, Tamao quietly replied, "U-um, I don't know."

"Well, then let's get out of this place and get some fresh air in the meantime. It'll be good for you. How does that sound?"

Considering this proposal, Tamao slightly nodded, not quite sure of what to do. At least following Horohoro would keep her mind off of Ren and whatever it was that he was trying to tell her.

Slowly, the two of them strolled through the nearby woods, with Horohoro calmly smiling. It was for no thing in particular that he smiled; he was simply content with things as they were. Nature just seemed to bring out the best in him. Tamao didn't hurt his mood at all though.

She seemed to notice that he liked her presence. Some of the blush that had manifested itself earlier remained upon her tender young face. She simply couldn't deny that the scene that she was in was a beautiful one indeed. It always was nice around the Ainu boy for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Horohoro spoke up, saying, "So Tamao, do you want to go to a really nice place?"

Tamao, intrigued by the proposition, nodded slightly to show her approval. "Sure, why not?"

Soon Horohoro led them to a lake that Tamao had no knowledge of. The scene was dotted with trees at its edges and calm grass as one approached the lake. The two approached it from the landscape's only hill. To complete the scene, the sun was setting in the distance.

Slowly, Horohoro said to young, innocent Tamao, "Isn't it beautiful out here?"

She could do nothing but quietly agree with the boy who had brought her here, saying, "It is."

"You know," he began slowly, "I don't quite know how to say this, but there's just something about you. I don't quite know what it is, but I sort of like you. You know?" With that the man had laid his cards out on the table, leaving it all up to fate.

She smiled, but again her face pointed to the ground, red as it had ever been, redder than when she'd been near Yoh. "Thank you Horohoro. I do too."

They simply sat there, admiring the nature around them, calm and happy. Soon after, the two neared each other, closing their eyes. Slowly and softly their lips came together for the first time in a small kiss, the first with both of them.

After that, Tamao, bushing profusely, told Horohoro, "Um…I…I…thank you Horo-kun."

His face was also red and he said to her, "W-well, I…you're welcome. Tamao, would you, I don't know, let me be your boyfriend."

By now, Tamao was so overcome that she could barely utter a word. She muttered something incoherent under her breath, not quite sure of the situation. Unlike last time, she didn't run off: she simply sat there, unsure of what was going on.

Horohoro didn't bother to find out what Tamao was saying. He had gotten his first kiss and it was well worth it. He smiled with a glazed look in his eyes, more joyous than he had ever been before.

That was her first kiss, the one she had hoped she would share with Yoh. Horohoro, however, was not a bad person to give her that first kiss. In fact, she liked it just as much.

The two inexperienced youths sat happily together, continuing to watch the sun set off in the distance. They were very happy together, sitting softly in each other's arms, surprised at what they had just gone through.


	3. A Sister's Intrigue

All the while, Tao Ren sat outside his room, irritable as ever. He sat, in arguably the worst mood he'd ever been in, waiting to let this mood pass him if it was indeed possible for it to happen. In contrast to his hopes, his mood was constantly worsening due to the constant noise from outside: Ryu was again causing a ruckus outside, probably with his gang.

However, he could not remain isolated for very long, for soon another figure entered the home. Climbing the stairs was his sister, Jun, the girl with green hair and Taoist spells at hand. Knowing something was wrong with Ren due to knowing him for the entirety of his life, she was curious as to why he had such a bad attitude.

Ren turned his head away from his sister and told her, "Don't say a word."

However, Jun could not comply with Ren's wish and asked him, "What exactly is going on."

Confident as he always was, Ren said, "Nothing is going on."

"Then tell me this: why are you in such a bad mood?"

Ren mentally registered that he had somewhat been found out, so he quickly devised a lie and said, "It's that idiot husband of yours causing all that noise."

Jun, knowing that was not the true reason, said to him, "It's not that bad once you get used to it. Besides, you gave him your blessing with me."

Slowly but surely, Jun's prying into his personal life was starting to get on his nerves. He told her, "Just because I give him my blessing doesn't give him the right to make this kind of a noise. After all, this is my abode before his."

Jun smiled; that was most definitely Ren talking to her without hiding anything from her. Still inquiring what was happening, Jun tried to talk around what was going on by changing the subject. "So where were you at the wedding?"

"I was out getting some air."

"Strange, that's the same thing I was doing at Anna and Yoh's wedding." Jokingly she asked him, "Did a girl come out there and console you from your deep heartfelt sorrow (having looked past the somber attitude her first time out had first had)?"

"No."

"I see. You know, Tamao went outside soon after the ceremony, crying. Did you happen to see her while you were out there?"

"I saw her."

"And what did you do?"

"I did nothing."

Full of doubt, she asked him, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Strange. I could easily tell that when she came back to dance with Horohoro that she had calmed down considerably, before he had come outside to gather her in."

At the mention of the Ainu's name, Ren's impatience seemed to only increase. "She must have calmed herself."

"For some reason I don't quite believe that, because I know she just ran back outside after she danced with him. Soon after, she went home. Most definitely something had happened to her. Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see. I see."

Ren continued to remain unresponsive while waiting for Jun to say something to spark his interest or for her to go away and leave him in peace. Frankly, he couldn't stand much more of this without completely losing his temper.

"…And I think I know what exactly happened to her."

Again, Ren showed no signs of response.

She said, "I believe someone must have talked to her, leaving his words unfinished. Horohoro came and took her away, but she wanted to go and see him again when she was done with him."

Ren cocked his eyebrow in interest to Jun's proposal of the events.

"I only wonder who this someone is," she said as if she knew who exactly she was speaking of.

Ren knew that Jun was close to the truth, but hoped she had the wrong person.

"So then, this person must have been someone who really cares, one who likes her, yet one that hasn't told her of that. That obviously couldn't be Yoh, Ryu, Faust or Horohoro. Lyserg couldn't make it to the reception, while Chocolove was onstage, attempting his comedy routine. No one of the Patch tribe was able to make it out here either. Only one person wasn't accounted for, but you say you did nothing. Then, there must have been someone else, someone uninvited."

"I only wonder who this person is."

"I know."

"Who is it?" Ren asked confidently, yet disbelievingly.

"It must be you."

Ren laughed, saying, "No."

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're beat and how to get around a lack of knowledge with you."

Still keeping his position, Ren asked, "If it was me, then how would you have found out?" leaving this confrontation down to Jun's methods.

"It's simple enough. You told me though your actions. You didn't care when we were just talking about Tamao, but as soon as some 'other person' entered the situation, you welcomed it like a challenge, as you always do with any confrontation. That's how."

"So? I admit I talked to her, but I walked off after she left."

"So you admit you like her, don't you?"

With this, Ren's cheeks turned the slightest shade of red. He knew he had been found out. He was better off not having talked at all or dead.

No longer as serious, Jun happily told him, "AWWWW! Ren, I didn't know you were so cute."

Returning to his usual demeanor, Ren angrily told her, "You tell anyone about this turn of events and you die. Understand?"

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell…" Under her breath she mumbled, unknown to Ren, "…yet."


	4. The Secret of the Shadow

However, much to Ren's displeasure, Jun would have a chance to tell someone of his secret because they had received an invitation. Coming from the Asakuras, this invitation was not a normal one: a ghost, more specifically Amidamaru. He told them that it had been much too long since they had seen Yoh and Anna.

Because of this invitation, the three of them ventured back to Japan, to the En Inn in Funbari. The place still had its old charm and still looked as though Yoh was doing the cleaning under Anna's "supervision" somewhat successfully. Nonetheless, the two Asakuras greeted their guests, who included most of their their acquaintances, especially also Tamao and Horohoro (who came separately).

Soon after dinner, the guests learned why Yoh and Anna had called them to their home: they were expecting their first child. Still, that hadn't changed Anna, as she demanded that everyone gathered do their part and clean up what was left of the meal while she could relax.

Jun, hoping to avoid the cleaning herself, asked Anna if she too could avoid the cleaning on account that she too was expecting a child. Needless to say, this was a surprise to all, even to Ryu. Anna deemed it a worthy enough cause to allow her to not clean up with the others, but she somewhat doubted whether or not it was the truth. Regardless, Jun went to talk to Anna.

Off in the other room, the two began to idly chat. Jun asked her, "So Anna, what's been going on, besides the big news, of course?"

In her usual demeanor, Anna responded, "Not much. It's been pretty stable around here."

Wishing to spread the news, Jun told her, "Anna, I've got some news for you."

"I know, you'll have your first as well," Anna responded.

Jun eagerly responded, "No, this is about my little brother."

Anna cocked her eyebrow while sounding unenthused, "Oh really?"

Jun nodded, "Yes. It seems that he has his eye on little Tamao."

"I see. So why bring that up?"

"I don't know. I just feel like telling someone who knows her well."

"Well, as much as something like that interests me, I-"

Anna quickly stopped her statement when she noticed that Tamao had entered the room. She glared furiously at the pink-haired girl who had interrupted her conversation with Jun.

Timidly, she began, "Um, Anna-sama, what should we do? The table is clear of the mess, and we don't know what-"

Anna, who felt she had no time for something like this, told her, "Go ask your precious Ren, he'll know what to do."

Confusedly, Tamao asked, "Anna-sama, what do you mean?"

Sharply, she told her, "Go talk to him."

Tamao quickly left the room at Anna's command.

Tamao timidly approached Ren, asking him, "Um…what should I do, Ren?"

In his usual demeanor, Ren asked her, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I don't know. Anna told me to come see you."

"What do I care?"

"I don't know. She told me to go see 'my precious Ren' about this. Do you know what she could mean by this?"

Ren turned his head away and said, "No, I have no idea what she could mean by that."

Tamao turned her head to see Ren's face, finding he had a slight red tinge to it. Confused, she asked, "Ren, what's going on here?"

The boy thought quickly, 'If I don't tell her, she'll believe me, leading this awkward situation to an end. Despite that, Jun might give her the truth. If I tell her the truth now, it might be my best chance.' He sighed and told her, "Not much."

"I see," she responded. She then proceeded to leave the room, more confused than when she had entered it. 'Maybe Anna would know what exactly is going on,' she thought.

Suddenly, a voice told her, "Stop. I do have something to tell you after all." She quickly recognized that the voice belonged to Ren.

She asked him, intrigued, "What is it?"

Instead of actually saying something, Ren grabbed Tamao by her shoulders, dragged her closer to him, and drew her into a kiss. After doing that, Ren started to leave the room, feeling what he had set out to do wasn't working.

Tamao softly cried out, "Ren, wait!"

Hearing Tamao's soft voice, Ren turned to see her looking intently into his eyes, almost unsure of what to do with the new revelation that Ren bestowed upon her. He chuckled to himself and grabbed her hand, saying to her, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Drawn to Ren, Tamao quietly complied with the Chinese boy and followed him outside of the Asakura residence. However, it seemed that Ren wanted to take Tamao to a place further than this Japanese inn.

However, once outside, Ren simply stood there, not quite sure of what to do. Tamao sighed, figuring that Ren had no idea of what to do. Slowly walking away, Tamao again heard Ren stop and call out to her. This time, he softly said, "Tamao, would you like to go on a date?"


	5. A Taste of Shadow

Immediately Tamao's eyes lit up out of both surprise and joy. She eagerly asked him, "Where would we go?"

This was where Ren's lack of preparation had come to hurt him. He remained silent, saying nothing and looking the other way, sweating profusely.

Tamao, figuring that Ren had no idea of where to take her, suggested, "Well, why don't we go shopping then?"

"Why, I…that kind of activity is beneath me," Ren started. However, after thinking about having to spend the rest of his time around Ryu and Jun otherwise, he changed his mind, saying, "On second thought, to not have to deal with that idiotic brother-in-law of mine is reason enough; I'll come along."

Tamao, instead of responding with words, simply came up to Ren and embraced him in a tight hug, very glad with his decision.

The next day, Ren was following Tamao, muttering to himself. Very quickly he regretted his decision, remembering what exactly went wrong with it. Nonetheless, he trudged along behind Tamao, who seemingly was having the time of her life.

Some men may have great patience or even a love for doing this kind of thing, but Ren was most definitely not one of them. His patience had been very short since he realized what exactly he'd have to do when going shopping with Tamao.

Quickly, he had lost his temper yet again. Not caring if he made a scene or not, Ren somewhat loudly asked Tamao, "What exactly are we doing here?"

Tamao turned around, confused and not having realized the mood Ren was in, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why exactly am I here, carrying your bags while you enjoy yourself at your own leisure? Is this your idea of a good time?"

"Well, I…I…I've never really had much experience with dating," she admitted with her face turned towards the ground and her one shoe almost trying to scratch something into the floor.

For a second, Ren allowed himself to release a small chuckle and admitted something to Tamao that he wouldn't have admitted to anyone else, not even his sister. He told her, "Well, neither have I."

By this time, the Chinese boy had calmed himself and Tamao had looked up. Softly, she reached for him as he did likewise. Despite being in public, Ren and Tamao both softly kissed each other.

When they drew themselves away from one another, they both were smiling. Tamao looked into Ren's eyes and saw the slightest showing of affection in his almost glowing eyes, only causing her smile to be more heartfelt and joyous.

However, as if holding on to Tamao would show some weakness that Ren didn't possess, Ren let go, but slightly gentler than he usually let go of someone or something. However, Ren's eyes still showed that Tamao had indeed showed him some different view of life that he had not had knowledge of before.

Quietly, Tamao suggested, "Let's get out of here, Ren-kun. I've gotten what I'll need, and I can tell that you don't like this place too much."

Ren nodded, silently praising whatever came to mind whilst ushering her to lead him to the exit so they could both get on with the rest of their day, outside of the world of shopping.

While trying to navigate their way throughout the building, Ren's haste, coupled with Tamao's uncertainty, caused them to only get further lost in the maze of hallways and shops.

When they were both as lost as could be, Ren sighed. He then asked Tamao, "Do you really know the way out of here?"

Tamao, full of uncertainty, said in reply, "I think I know how to get out of here, but now I'm not so sure."

Ren sighed and did something very rare for him, admitting a mistake. He told her very quietly, "It's probably because of me that we're lost."

Luckily for Ren, Tamao hadn't heard what Ren had said. Instead, she was busy studying a map of the store, trying to find a suitable exit. After a few moments, she told him, "I've got it." Pointing to her right, she said, "We go this way, Ren-kun."

Following her, this time without trying to rush her, Ren found the way to the exit with Tamao's help. The exit, despite being crowded, seemed to be moving quickly enough. As they exited the building, problems were the furthest thing from their minds; all was well.

However, a problem soon presented itself as an Ainu boy had been watching them both. As Horohoro approached the two of them at the exit, he asked Tamao, while completely overlooking Ren, "What's going on here?" Then, he proceeded to simply stare at the two of them.

Annoyed, Ren told Horohoro, "What are you looking at, baka Ainu?"

Horohoro, stunned by what he saw, said nothing.

Angrily, Ren demanded of Horohoro, "Answer me, you bastard!"

Fulfilling Ren's request, Horohoro asked, "What are you doing here with Tamao?"

Ren retorted, "Why do you care?"

Not sure of how to phrase his next words, Horohoro said, "Because… well… umm…"

Ren simply scoffed at Horohoro, wishing only to mock the Ainu.

Having reached his breaking point, Horohoro told Ren, "Shut up! Just leave her alone."

Ren simply taunted him, saying, "Make me."

Horohoro told Ren, "You've got it!"

Quickly the two of them lunged into battle, ready to fight each other.


	6. Her Decision

Although Ren and Horohoro had fought each other many times before, this time was most definitely different: annoyance was not the reason. Instead, they fought because each found the other to be stealing the girl they both shared love for. It seemed as if each of them fought because they thought that the other one was a traitor worthy of nothing but destruction. This reckless abandonment and violence would lead to their greatest fight.

Both quickly utilized their strongest oversouls: the Bushin Fish Fin for Ren and the Nipopo Gauntlets for Horohoro. Each seemed to maximize the power that their spirits (Bason and Kororo, respectively) would be able to utilize in battle.

As was fitting for their personalities, the more impulsive Ren struck first. With a powerful swing of his kwan dao, Ren was able to summon a bolt of lightning to try and strike at Horohoro.

In retaliation, Horohoro punched at the lightning bolt with his giant fists of ice. While he was not able to stop the immensely hot bursts of energy, Horohoro was able to deflect them for the moment.

Charging, Horohoro attempted to freeze Ren whilst successfully punching him with one of the fists of ice. In the process of Horohoro's attempt to freeze Ren, the Chinese shaman again conjured a lightning bolt, but this time he aimed it at himself. The sheer heat of the bolt caused the pure cold of the ice to dissipate.

Knowing that the elemental powers of their strongest oversouls would indefinitely cancel each other out, Ren and Horohoro continued to fight without relent: each wanted to make sure the other had nothing to do with Tamao.

In an attempt to break up the fight, Tamao stepped into the middle of the battleground. While Ren had fired a lightning bolt at the area she had stepped into, he weakened and redirected it in a moment of compassion in order to avoid hitting Tamao: he didn't want to risk hurting her.

However, Horohoro took advantage of this situation and yelled a curse at Ren as he attacked with both parts of his Nipopo Gauntlets. The full freezing power of the two fists of the coldest ice froze Ren in an instant. Since this attack was direct and unimpeded, Ren had no way to free himself from the ice. Horohoro had won the fight between the two powerful shamans, for the first and last time.

Walking away from the battlefield, Horohoro turned towards Tamao, only to find her usually calm and loving eyes filled with a deep hatred and resentment seemingly directed at him.

For the first time in a long time, Tamao reacted in violence to someone. When Horohoro reached her, Tamao abruptly slapped him with force like that Anna usually would use. Angrily she yelled to him, "You inconsiderate jerk."

Horohoro was definitely taken aback, asking (truly sincerely), "What do you mean, Tamao?"

"How dare you attack Ren while he was defenseless, trying to protect me? I could somewhat see him doing something like that, as impulsive as he sometimes is, but I though you truly were a real man. I see now that I was wrong. Horohoro, go away from me."

As Horohoro walked away slowly, he saw that Tamao was weeping in wild abandonment, mourning for Ren. It seemed as if nothing would be able to save him from the block of ice that he had been put in. Horohoro felt a great tinge of guilt sweep through his very soul; he felt he had to set things right.

Somehow, Horohoro, in a moment of frustration, powerfully punched the ground with his gauntlets. The resulting force of the blast shattered the ice surrounding Ren, effectively freeing him from the frigid cold. By some miracle, Ren was slowly able to return to good health.

Some months after that incident, Ren came to Horohoro to tell him a few things. "Horohoro," he began.

Somewhat surprised at Ren for using his real name, Horohoro responded, "Yes, Ren?"

"For once, I finally saw how good a fighter you were; you were, if it is possible, impressive to me."

Expressing a great shock, Horohoro asked, "Is this the Ren that I know?"

"You know that I've had many near-death experiences in the past, but this one seemed to affect me the most. You made me question everything I held dear, and thanks to what you did, trying to save me after you saw how much it affected Tamao, I can no longer be that same man you used to fight with constantly."

"Thanks, Ren."

"I have one other thing to say to you."

"What is that?"

Before Ren could answer, a knock was heard on the door, and Tamao somewhat excitedly walked through the door. Formally yet friendly, she greeted Horohoro, showing that she had returned to the way she used to treat Horohoro, as a good friend. She grasped for Ren's right hand with her left, and he let her hold onto it easily.

"Horohoro," Ren said, "I've just asked Tamao if she'd marry me, and she said yes. I figured you should be the first one to know."

Genuinely, Horohoro smiled, saying, "That's great for you, Ren. With the way you've grown up, you deserve someone like her. I only wish I could find someone for myself."

Tamao encouragingly interjected, "Oh Horohoro, don't worry; you'll find someone soon enough. You are a good man; it's just that I love Ren."

Horohoro nodded in agreement. "Well," he said, "if it means anything to either of you, I say that you have whatever blessing I can give to you."

Ren smiled in nostalgia. He remembered when he had given Ryu and Jun his blessing. He was glad that Horohoro was truly a man and didn't fight what had turned out.

And so it happened; Tamao finally had the wedding she hoped for. Throughout the years, she and Ren turned out to be happy together. While they had their fights here and there, the two of them stayed very close to each other. Not to be lost in the shuffle, Horohoro grew close to the both of them as the years went on.


End file.
